Stryker García
Stryker 明 金 (Mingjin) García is a teenage human male created and RPed by RubyLav/Hiraeth. Appearance Stryker has tan, mildly brown skin. He has short, black, spiky hair that stands up partially from static. He is short and skinny, but has a roundish, somewhat childish face and dimples. He smiles a lot. His eyes are brown. He's half-Latino, half-Chinese. He also has a few freckles dotting his left cheek. Personality Stryker is energetic in a hyper sort of way. He is friendly and a little mischievous and tries to be funny. He's kind, though, and if he worries he offended you, he immediately apologizes. He's not extremely aware of other people's feelings, and hides his sadness as best as he can. He likes working in teams, and doesn't really like to be independent or by himself. He's kind of childish and desperate for friends. Abilities Power(s) Electricity manipulation—Stryker can generate electricity and control its intensity, can also turn off electric flow from other sources, like uh. Electronic-y stuff. Can also sense electrical use. Stryker is immune to shocks and other electric-based attacks, such as tasers, stun guns, etc., though this has yet to be shown in the RP. He's very staticky. Non-Magical Abilities Stryker has been shown to speak at least some Spanish and Mandarin Chinese, as well as English, though more Spanish than Mandarin. He's fast and has quick reflexes. Other abilities are to be determined (though I ''did ''draw him juggling that one time so maybe he can juggle?). Backstory Not much is known so far about Stryker, other than that he's originally from Earth and knows some Earth culture, but left a long time ago. He was supposedly picked up at an orphanage by the Storm, so it can be assumed that he hasn't been in contact with his parents for a while. In-RP Actions He briefly joined the Storm, before helping to free the Cacti Gang (the then prisoners of the Storm for desertion) and joining them on their prison break. Along with the Cacti Gang, he was kidnapped and brought to the Colony of San Antagono. He is currently coming up with A+++ plans and taking unofficial friendship lessons. Relationships Delvina Delvina was the first person Stryker met when he joined the Storm. He greeted her enthusiastically, but was less enthusiastic about talking to her when he realized that she kind of sucked and was okay with the actions of the Storm. Rebbecca Stryker has a relatively positive view of Rebbecca, as she is currently teaching him about friends. He also likes that she matches his energy and optimism. Joseph Stryker is currently suspicious of Joseph right now because he appears to be exhibiting qualities of Not Good Friendship and is Not Being a Good Boy. Stryker does not realize Joseph is just being emo. Chase Stryker wanted to like Chase, he really did. Chase had a pink jacket. It was awesome. Then Chase pointed a gun at Stryker, which was less awesome. Tag Yourself thingy *Was late to class and didn't get all the notes *Never knows what's going on *Wants friends *Also has like no idea about how to make friends *Trying desperately to be funny and useful #ThirdWheeling *Accidentally always a mood Trivia * Stryker has traveled a lot * He is blissfully unaware of what Duolingo and/or Duo the owl is * He has difficulty reading, and hasn't attended much school * He enjoys learning how to speak languages, but not how to write them * Basically his entire name is full of meaning that matches him way too well ** "Stryker" kind of references lightning strikes (or lucky strikes, depending on how you wanna look at it) ** His middle name, 明 金 ("Mingjin"), is Mandarin for "bright gold" ** "García" means "young/young warrior" * He has pollen allergies now I guess Sketches Stryker García and the Hammer of Thor.jpg|stryker is worthy smh The Electrical Juggling Act of Stryker García - sketch1.jpg|juggling boi Stryker - original concept sketch - no writing.jpg|The original/first-ever think concept sketch for Stryker; he's changed a bit since then. This is probably gonna be Stryker in his late teens tbh Category:Characters Category:Male